nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon in the Super Smash Bros. series
Pokémon is one of the major different series represented in the Super Smash Bros. video games. Pokémon may appear in various different ways - whether it be as assistants in Pokéballs, playable characters, trophies, or even guest appearances in Pokémon related stages. ''Super Smash Bros. In ''Super Smash Bros. for the Nintendo 64, Pikachu and Jigglypuff are featured as playable characters. One Pokémon related stage is present - Saffron City, which likewise features a multitude of guest Pokémon species including Venusaur, Charmander, Electrode, Chansey, Porygon, Pidgey, Fearow and Ho-oh, with the former five actually attacking the opponents. Tons of Pokémon appear in Poké Balls, all coming from the generation 1 series of Pokémon games. Characters Pikachu was the most notable of the Pokémon in the game. He was capable of performing Thunder Jolt, Quick Attack and Thunder, the former two being moves that he could perform in the video game series. His battle entrance was being released from a Poké Ball - the same as Jigglypuff's. Jigglypuff was, at the time, considered the second most popular Pokémon in Japan. He's light though all of his moves are based on battle moves in the Pokémon series. Mewtwo and Meowth were planned to be playable characters in the game, though only Mewtwo made the cut for the second installment of the Smash series, ultimately being removed in Brawl. Stages Saffron City is a stage that takes place on top of the Silph Co. building from Pokémon Red & Blue. The most notable aspect of this stage are the various different Pokémon that come out and attack you and/or your opponents. These various Pokémon include - *Venusaur - Uses Razor Leaf *Charmander - Uses Flamethrower *Electrode - Uses Explosion *Chansey - Uses Softboiled *Porygon - Uses Tackle Three other Pokémon - Pidgey, Fearow, and Ho-oh, will all appear in the background, though will have absolutely no affect on the gameplay. Items Poké Balls Poké Balls are items found in every single Pokémon video game. When a trainer battles a Pokémon, they are able to capture them using Poké Balls where the two will eventually befriend each other. In Super Smash Bros., the player is able to toss Poké Balls and release many different Pokémon species to fight the player's opponents, each one have varying attacks, some of which are more potent than others. The Pokémon featured in the original include - *Charizard - Uses Flamethrower *Blastoise - Uses Hydro Pump *Beedrill - Uses Pin Missile *Clefairy - Uses Metronome *Meowth - Uses Pay Day *Onix - Uses Rock Throw *Hitmonlee - Uses Hi Jump Kick *Koffing - Uses Poison Gas *Chansey - Uses Softboiled *Goldeen - Uses Splash *Starmie - Uses Swift *Snorlax - Uses Body Slam *Mew - No attack Other ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Characters Stages Poké Balls Trophies Other ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Characters Stages Pokéballs Trophies Stickers Other Rayquaza, a Pokémon from Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald appears as a boss in the Subspace Emissary mode where he fights Fox McCloud and Diddy Kong. Category:Series in Smash Bros.